Can Two Hearts Become One?
by S. S. Shadow
Summary: When a misunderstanding among friends causes a divide, can the gap between them be bridged? Can two people who's hearts have never been further apart, find their way back to where they were belong, and in the process become something more? I'm finally back with a new story, one which *does* contain a lemon, but hopefully has enough sugar to make it tasteful and viewer friendly.


**Can Two Hearts Become One?**

"Word" talking

_'Word'_ thinking or emphasis on word in speech

**Disclaimer:** The following is a work of pure fiction. I claim zero ownership of any and all characters mention within this story. I am receiving no financial or material compensation for this endeavor. The following story has been created solely for the purpose of entertainment and is not intended to offend in any way, shape, or form. ** -Warning- The following story contains lemons and should not be viewed by anyone under the age of 18 or the legal age of consent in their home state and/or country.**

**Author's note****: **Just a small note before we begin. My full notes are will immediately follow this story, and entail messages regarding future updates, my status regarding the site and any other little bits that I may find worth your time. That's all, thank you and enjoy.

Ichigo had felt many things when waking in the morning over his short but eventful life; comfort, lethargic, revitalized and energized, but today was a first. Stirring from his slumber a small yet pleasant soreness worked its way through his body. Slowly sitting up and sliding his legs off the side of the bed he groaned softly while holding his head in his hands, the pounding in his temples resounded throughout his skull as the beginnings of a hangover started to take hold. Ichigo cursed himself for letting Renji talk him into drinking with him and some of the guys from the 11th division. He was too young for one thing, but giving his choices were ether that, or have them drag him around Karakura bar-hopping his options were rather limited. Even if they would've been limited to gigais the last thing he needed was a pack of sword wielding brawlers getting drunk and looking for a fight around town. That would draw just a little too much attention, something the young soul reaper would prefer to avoid at all costs. So, leaving his body behind at Urahara's shop for safe keeping, Ichigo reluctantly partied the evening away. Despite his best attempts to stay sober the battle was lost and the redheaded reaper ended up helping his then semi conscious friend back to the living world. His last clear memory before things started turning fuzzy was of Yoruichi waiting for them on the other side. Helping Renji guide him back into his body, she hoisted him up before bidding the other reaper goodnight as he left to return to soul society.

Coming to the conclusion that Yoruichi must have been the one to help him home Ichigo fell back into bed, resolving to thank the mistress of flash next time he saw her, after a little more rest of course. At least he was smart enough to be reckless on a Friday and could use the weekend to recover. Pulling the sheet up to his chest Ichigo sighed as the smooth texture of the silk cover slid thru his fingers. A pause preceded Ichigo waking yet again. Wait...when did he have silk sheets? A short, low moan to his immediate right froze the young man on the spot. _'Oh...please kami no.'_ Turning as if stuck in slow motion, Ichigo stiffly rolled sideways, coming to a stop almost nose to nose with a grinning Yoruichi. Her golden eyes flickered behind partially closed lids. Managing to take notice of the single sheet preserving their modesty he briefly raised the sheet between them a couple scant inches, just to take stock of their combined dress, or lack thereof as was the case, before slamming it back down again. Looking at the now confirmed equally nude woman next to him, Ichigo's mind was threatening to shut down on him, trying to convince him this wasn't really happening. Sliding her hand over to cover his own which was clenching the cover tightly she cooed. "Good morning Ichigo." Brown eyes widened as her words brought reality crashing back down around him.

Neighbors and early morning risers passing by the quaint little candy shop would swear later that the scream which emanated from within was on par with that of a young girl being murdered.

Moving so fast it could have been mistaken for a flash step, Ichigo was on the other side of the room absentmindedly clutching a pillow to cover himself, trying to grasp the situation at hand, headache temporarily forgotten. He gestured between the two of them. "What are you...what am I...?" Calming down a fraction, Ichigo continued almost fearing the most likely answer. "Did we...?" Yoruichi answered by sprawling out across the bed while stretching, her grin if possible grew wider.

"...Sleep together? Yes...but then there wasn't much sleeping going on in the beginning." Ichigo paled. 'How did this happen,' the orange haired reaper asked himself.

"I was starting to worry you know, thought you might not have had it in you. Suffice to say I was pleasantly surprised to be proven wrong. Who knew all it took was a night out with the guys for you to loosen up?" As she spoke Ichigo had managed to find his underwear and was buttoning up his reclaimed jeans, but stopped at her last words. His own laced with a touch of confusion.

"You planned this?" Yoruichi laughed shortly at the question.

"No, predicting you is like trying to predict the weather, but you were certainly more open to trying new things last night when you weren't so serious." The young teen's headache returned with a vengeance as he tried to piece together what happened after he returned to his body. It hurt at first, but after a minute or two the fog in his mind began to part.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Yoruichi guided the inebriated young warrior through the living quarters behind the shop. Resting an arm across her shoulders, she used the other to support Ichigo by holding him around the waist. Catching a glimpse of the young man's face from the corner of her eye, Yoruichi noticed the calm appearance mixed with the slightest tinge of exhaustion. The upward curve of his mouth displayed a tiny, yet clearly visible smile, a sight that seemed to be occurring less frequently as of late. She wasn't thinking of the smirks, or even confident grins that he sometimes displayed in battle, but an unguarded, stress free smile. "Well, haven't seen one of those in a while. Must have been a helluva party to get you to relax this much." Ichigo brushed the comment off with a light wave of his hand.

"Nah, those guys talk big, but they're pretty dumb when it comes to drinking. All I did was nurse a few while the rest started dropping like flies. Surprised Renji held up so well though, he helped me leave when the fists started flying." Ichigo's grin became contagious as the dark-skinned goddess at his side smiled with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"If it wasn't a fight, then it must have been one of those girls from Soul Society. So who was it, come on, you can tell me." Ichigo stared at her puzzled, unaware of the effects from the night out beginning to carry over to his living form.

"What are you talking about, what girls?" The shape shifter mentally chuckled as she went in for the kill.

"You know, the one who showed you a good time while managing to pull out that stick rooted in your ass." Yoruichi leaned in next to his ear to whisper, "I would have paid to see a miracle like that." Ichigo sputtered as he managed to avoid falling while stumbling away from the now laughing female reaper. He leaned back against a wall trying to compose himself as a healthy blush flooded his face.

"W-w-what," Ichigo stuttered. Yoruichi breathed deeply to compose herself.

"I'm sorry, it was just too easy. Don't worry Ichigo, I know you're too timid to even hit on a girl, much less do something like that."

"The hell I am," he replied. Normally the substitute soul reaper would just brush it off and leave in a huff, never let it be said that alcohol failed to deliver an open-mouth-insert-foot performance. Ichigo crossed his arms loosely over his chest while snorting. "They couldn't handle me even if I was interested."

"Oh really?" Curiosity peaked, Yoruichi slowly padded forward till she entered the teen's personal space. Resting a hand on his chest, she slowly moved it in a small circular pattern over the navy tee he chose to wear for the day. "So if someone were to show an interest in you, say for example...me." She punctuated the last word by tilting her head up and staring straight into his eyes. "You're saying I wouldn't be able to handle you," the sensual female before him asked. Failing to filter his thoughts first Ichigo responded.

"You haven't been able to yet." Yoruichi pressed forward forcing Ichigo to move his arms as she leaned into him, excited by this new change in personality, and eager to see just how far he would go.

"Is that a challenge," the former captain asked as her voice took on an alluring tone. Again, if the young man in questioned was in a logical state of mind then perhaps he would have backed out like usual. However, seeing that he was currently an older teenage male with a fully functioning libido, a seductive older woman basically propositioning him while being pinned against a wall, and all inhibitions and logical thought drowning in a sea of alcohol and an emotionally charged atmosphere, the only thing left was to drive home the final nail in the proverbial coffin.

"What if it is?" Soon as the words left his mouth, Yoruichi fisted the cloth in her hand while reaching out with the other and firmly grasping Ichigo by the back of the neck, pulling him forward till they were nose to nose before pausing, irises of gold piercing a now shocked set of mahogany.

"Then I accept." Bridging the final gap, she pulled Ichigo into a firm and lust filled kiss.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Ichigo groaned as the remaining memories of last night became enshrouded in a haze one more. Finding the wall behind him, Ichigo leaned back against it as he palmed his forehead. He'd seen enough to know what happened from there, no doubt bits and pieces would continue to surface as the day passed. Ichigo grimaced, turning away from his unintended bedmate he rested his forehead against the wall. _'I can't believe this happened, and with her of all people?' _Passively hitting the wall once he cursed, "Damnit, it wasn't supposed to be like this."

Sensing the hidden distress building in his voice. Yoruichi's smile dropped a notch, but not completely. Moving to the edge, she slipped easily off the bed. Considering what they had recently done Yoruichi decided to forego simple modesty and walked calmly over to her late night companion while retightening the band that held her ponytail in place. Stopping behind him, she ran her hands up and down the young reaper's still exposed back in an attempt to comfort him before gently embracing him. "Well it wasn't perfect, but you were far from disappointing, and you know what they say, practice makes perfect." Yoruichi chuckled inside as the young man in her arms stilled, passing it off as embarrassment. _'Still so shy, well hopefully this will help him open up a little more._' Leaning into his ear she spoke softly, "So, wanna go another round?" Decades of training served to keep Yoruichi from more than stumbling a couple feet as the orange haired teen abruptly pushed away from the wall in front of him. Yoruichi watched him look to the sides before moving to reclaim his navy tee, and pulling it on before turning to face her. She was taken aback slightly by the faint shades of pain, guilt, and somehow disappointment shining from his eyes. She arched a brow in confusion. "Ichigo?"

"Why didn't you stop it?"

"You mean last night?" She saw him nod once. "Why, nothing bad happened, and if the way you acted was any indication, then you wanted it at least as much as I did, maybe more," she asked the last part coyly, daring him to deny it. Ichigo clenched his hands tightly for a second before releasing them.

"I wasn't myself, you knew I wasn't thinking clearly."

"Don't use that as an excuse. If anything it helped you act on your emotions instead of suppressing them like you always try to do." Yoruichi was starting to become a little perturbed at the way he was behaving. Feeling a bit less comfortable with the situation, she walked back to the bed and pulled the cover off to wrap around herself. "Why is this bothering you so much?"

"I don't know," Ichigo snapped "Maybe it's cause I thought my first time would be something more than a one night stand that I can barely remember the next morning." Yoruichi sat on the bed, surprised at his outburst. She assumed that he would have been a little upset, but to this degree? Lowering her head enough to contemplate her actions, the flash mistress wondered if maybe she had pushed him a little too far. Her internal musing was disrupted by the sound of Ichigo's now sock clad feet moving towards the door of her room. "Ichigo..."

"I think I should leave." Even without seeing his face, the sound of defeat in his tone of voice emotionally stung the dark haired woman. She knew they couldn't let it end like this.

"Ichigo." Seeing him stop in the doorway, Yoruichi rose with covers in tow and glided across the floor towards him. Reaching out she took one of his hands into hers. "We need to talk about this."

"There isn't anything to talk about," Ichigo replied solemnly. "What's done is done." He tried to pull away the older woman refused to relinquish her grip.

"Do you regret what happened?" The young reaper paused to seriously consider the question. Exhaling a sigh, he turned to look at her while answering.

"The only regret I have is how it happened." To her credit she didn't flinch at his answer, but it did leave one question she had to know.

"Do you hate me now, Ichigo?" Said boy's eyes widened in surprise not only at the question, but at the look of uncertainty in his teacher's stare. Such a look seemed completely alien on the face of someone who always seemed so strong.

"No. I could never hate you Yoruichi," he answered without hesitation. The look of relief was evident in her eyes. The only visible reaction he felt from her was the quick increase and decrease in pressure around his enclosed hand. Reaching across, he used his free hand to gently release the other from her grasp. Looking in one another's eyes, small traces of sadness could be seen by each other. "Goodbye."

The two of them parted company at her doorway. Ichigo turned and trekked down the hall to the shop and the main entrance with his hands pocketed and a frown marring his face.

Closing the door behind him, Yoruichi leaned back against the frame, raising her right hand to palm her face in exhaustion while frowning as well.

Nether of them could or would notice the single tear forming in the corner of each other's eye. Though for different reasons, their last though remained the same. _'I'm sorry Yoruichi / Ichigo.'_

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

The sound of rocks crumbling and small explosions echoed across the cavern of the underground training field beneath the shop. Dust swirled and winds gust as the flash goddess flew across the terrain, boulders reduced to rubble in her wake as she passed. Coming to a halt, Yoruichi breathed deeply before dissipating the kido remnants of her flash cry technique.

Retrieving her orange jacket and the small towel discarded prior to starting, she padded away the light sheen of perspiration upon her face. Reapplying her top, Yoruichi pondered the recent events. Almost two weeks had passed since their night together, but Ichigo had yet to return. Originally she was planning to leave him be, to let him come to her when he was ready to talk about what happened. Concerned about him withdrawing further from her, she left Ichigo alone to sort out his thoughts. Sadly, things didn't seem to be working out as she had hoped. he refused to let things stay as they were. If she needed to go to him so be it.

She was roused from her musing by the arrival of another presence. Turning around Yoruichi found herself face to face with Isshin Kurosaki, now bearing his former Shinigami robes. "Hello Yoruichi."

"Isshin, what brings you here," Yoruichi questioned while narrowing her eyes in suspicion. Isshin just gave her a lazy smile while crossing her arms.

"Well that's a fine hello. I come to see an old friend and this is what I get? Yoruichi sighed at the man's antics, mentally willing him to get the point of his visit, though she could probably hazard a guess. "Perhaps you were hoping or a different Kurosaki, Ichigo perhaps?" a slight flinch gave her away and the Kurosaki patriarch sighed as he guessed correctly. Adopting a more stern complexion Isshin spoke, "We need to talk." Nodding, Yoruichi gestured to the to the ladder leading out. a few flash steps later found the pair staring at each other from across the table in the main gathering room which to the were-cat's relief was vacant. Feeling the situation called for it, Yoruichi, donning the role of hostess, prepared a kettle of tea. Once finished she served them both. Giving his thanks, Isshin waited for her to take a seat across from him. Gathering her thoughts Yoruichi started.

"Though I can probably guess, again, why are you here?"

"It involves you and my son."

"I see, so he told you?

"That he slept with someone, yes. That is was you, I figured that out on my own. As for the details, well they're irrelevant right now."

Isshin sighed. "You know you're the last person I thought I'd be having this conversation with." Yoruichi giggled in amusement. "Seriously though Yoruichi, what were you thinking? I mean flirting is one thing, but to actually sleep with him?" The former special forces captain drank quietly before responding.

"Don't you think you're overreacting just a little," she asked calmly.

"You had sex with my son!"

"I don't see why you're so upset, did you honestly think he was never going to sleep with someone in his life?"

"No, just not with you," Isshin said, sighing in exasperation. Yoruichi narrowed her eyes, inwardly scowling.

Are you implying that I'm not good enough for Ichigo," the were-cat asked with a dangerous tone in her voice. Isshin raised his hands in calm surrender.

"Not at all, but I am curious." Yoruichi raised a brow waiting for him to continue. "We've known each other for a long time Yoruichi, and I know you well enough that or all the teasing and innuendoes, you're not the type to just sleep with someone for the heck of it." Yoruichi averted her gaze as her posture started to shift, the truth of the man's words beginning to unnerve her. Sensing his friend's unease, Isshin reached across the table to pat her hand kindly before retreating to his side. "You care about him." Golden irises startled in surprise at the sudden statement. Yoruichi stared into the grinning visage of her friend. "Till recently though, I suppose I underestimated just how strong those feelings ran."

Yoruichi stared, her expression guarded. True her feelings for the young man had been gradually shifting from a general attraction , to friendship, and recently something more serious, but now...

"I suppose this is the part where you try giving me some stupid reason why nothing could come of this?" Her tone held traces of bitterness, but also a growing resolve.

"Why would I do that?" The surprise apparently was evident on her face. the elder Kurosaki grinned widely before it softened to something sadder. "Regardless of how it happened, you're probably the best thing to happen to my son since Misaki died. Yoruichi watched his eyes lose focus momentarily, most likely lost in a memory of the past. She meant to speak up, but he waved her off. "Since his mother passed, Ichigo has always had this wall up, a barrier to try and protect himself from being hurt. Even before becoming a soul reaper he's made it his mission to try and protect those closest to him the same way. He is their shield and sword, a vessel upon which he tries to carry their burdens and grief while burying his own. He cares about others to the point that he's willing to lay down his life for them, especially his friends and family. He trusts them, and you with his life, but his heart is another matter completely."

Yoruichi interrupted, "Even if what you're saying is true, I think his reaction to what happened between us recently is proof enough that he doesn't feel the same.

"He's just confused about his feelings. He just shared something extremely personal with someone who till now was just a friend and comrade/mentor."

"I've always given him signs of interest though, why would he be so surprised when I follow through on them?"

"You've teased and flirted with him, not something that's going o get through that thick skull of his, trust me I know."

Yoruichi sighed. "What are you suggesting then?" Draining the rest of his tea, Isshin stood.

"Remember who you're talking to, Ichigo's not some noble or high ranking stuff shirt you have to impress. Just be honest, show him how serious you are about this, and when the time comes you'll know what to say." Standing, the pair exchanged goodbyes before parting ways. Watching him leave from the doorway to the shop, the Shion heiress stood, pondering their conversation silently. Coming to a decision, Yoruichi turned to re-enter the shop, a plan already forming in her mind.

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

The final bell rang, signaling an end to another school day and the beginning of the weekend. Taking his time Ichigo gathered his things before clasping his satchel closed. Leaving the now deserted classroom, he found Chad waiting for him in the hallway. Wordlessly the pair headed for the exit. Noticing his friend's deeper than usual frown Chad broke the silence. "Still thinking about what happened," he asked.

Breathing a sigh Ichigo nodded. After his night out and the resulting morning after, Ichigo's mood began to darken thru confusion about what to do. He wasn't a cheerful person by nature, at least not since his mother's passing so thankfully nobody seemed to notice initially. He shouldn't have been surprised however when Chad of all people did notice and passively confronted him about it after school. The gentle giant always seemed to have a way of knowing when something was bothering him. He could have lied, passed it off as nothing, but he needed to tell someone, and if there was anyone he could trust with something this big, he knew it would be Chad. So he told him of his night out in Soul Society followed by his night in with Yoruichi. To his credit Chad listened silently without judgment. Once finished recalling the tale, Ichigo asked his friend what he thought. The simplest advice he could provide was to talk to the former princess and work through it together. When asked Chad agreed to keep the matter a secret from the rest of the gang until the everything had been sorted out. That was little more than a week ago, but the situation remained unchanged. Entering the courtyard the duo found Urahara waiting for them, leaning against the gate as they approached. Noticing them the shopkeeper waived his fan in greeting. "Hello Ichigo, Chad," the man spoke happily, both students responded in kind. "So sorry to break the two of you up, but I need to speak to my apprentice alone, kay?" The two of them shared a look of silent communication before Chad nodded and turned towards home, student and teacher heading the opposite way.

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

Ten minutes later found the them walking still in silence, through the local park. Tired of the quiet Ichigo spoke first. "Okay Urahara, what's going on, is something wrong?" Passing a glance at his companion, the blond former captain shook his head.

"No, just wondering why my favorite student hasn't graced me with his presence for so long. I was starting to think you didn't like us anymore." Ichigo growled lightly.

"Idiot, I'm your only student."

"Which is why your my favorite." Urahara smiled behind his fan. "Wanted to make sure you weren't coming down with something, cat scratch fever perhaps?" Watch the young man nearly stumble, his trusty fan hid his amusement as Ichigo began to flush a light scarlet. "So how was it?" The pause that followed was immediately followed up by whiskered face meeting pavement courtesy of Ichigo's fist. "That wasn't very nice," Urahara moaned rubbing his abused face.

"What the hell kinda question is that you old pervert," Ichigo shouted. Recovering, Urahara stood.

"Pretty simple, if good then great, otherwise," Urahara shrugged, "Practice makes perfect." Ichigo barely refrained from trying to slug the shopkeeper again. Sighing, he turned to leave.

"Whatever, I'm outta here."

Ichigo." The teen stopped at the now serious tone in the man's voice. Having recaptured his attention, Kisuke gestured to one of the nearby park benches bordering the paved pathway. "Let's sit for a minute.

Taking a seat next to one another Urahara leaned against the backrest before speaking. "So, what happened?" Ichigo paused to gauge the man's attention. Finding it all on him, he decided to talk, knowing that when important the guy could actually give pretty sound advice. Ichigo sighed, elbows braced upon knees while cradling his face in his hands.

"I screwed up."

"How?" Ichigo stared at his mentor incredulously.

"I slept with Yoruichi, that's how," he exclaimed.

"So you finally gave into one of her advances then," Kisuke asked with a smirk.

"Not exactly," Ichigo mumbled. Urahara quirked a brow, waiting for the carrot top to continue. Ichigo sighed before spending the next hour repeating the same story to Urahara that he had to Chad. Much like the gentle giant Urahara stayed silent, letting the young man tell his story while absorbing every bit of information possible to come up with a solution. Finally he started to wrap up his tale. "...and that's what happened. I've been trying to decide what to do since then but all I'm getting is a blank." He turned to see his teacher staring at him blankly. "Urahara?"

"You're an idiot." The short, blunt reply was almost enough to send the young soul reaper sprawling backwards off the bench.

What," Ichigo asked loudly. He just spilled his guts expecting some sort of brilliant insight into what he should do and instead he gets...

"You're an idiot," Urahara repeated, though not as harshly. removing his hat, he ran a hand through blond locks before sighing. "You've been looking for an answer that's been right in front of you this whole time." He pressed on before the boy could interrupt. "The only way to deal with this is to talk to Yoruichi, clear the air between you, and see where the two of you stand."

"What's there to talk about? She finally got what she wanted from me, all because for one moment I couldn't control myself around her." Ichigo stood and begun pacing in front of Urahara. "It happened, it's done, what else could she want?" Urahara watched Ichigo pacing in frustration for a minute, thinking over what he said.

"You like her, don't you?" Ichigo stilled, Urahara pressed on. "That's why you kept turning her down. The more you said no, the more she tried to get your attention." He chuckled, "Pretty clever Ichigo, didn't know you could think that far ahead." Any merriment dried up at the sadness on his pupil's face and the sagging defeat in his shoulders.

"Too bad it's over."

"What makes you say that?" Ichigo looked at his teacher with a bit of disbelief.

"Are you kidding? What else could she want from me, what else do I have to give?" Urahara sighed, despite everything Ichigo at times was still dense as a rock regarding his own worth.

"Ichigo, I've known Yoruichi longer then probably anyone else in her life. Trust me when I say that whether serious or in jest, I have never seen that girl pursue anyone for as long, or with the same amount of enthusiasm, as she has with you. Your feelings may not be as one-sided as you think." Urahara watched the young man thinking over his words, he waited a minute before continuing. "Look, nobody's without blame here. She could have showed a little more restraint, though if you were more forthcoming on how you were feeling maybe she wouldn't have pressed so hard. The truth is both of you could have handled the situation better then what you did, but what's done is done."

"So what now," Ichigo asked. Rising to stand next to his protégé Urahara absently dusted off his hat before replacing it upon his head.

"The way I see it you've got two options. You can talk to her and work this thing out, or not, and in the process miss out on the possibility of something the both of you have been needing for a long time. Talk to her Ichigo, I sent Tessai and the kids away for the night so the two of you won't be interrupted. Whatever happens, don't leave things the way they are now." Ichigo bowed his head, eyes closed. Urahara smiled behind his fan when they opened to reveal an unwavering resolve shining through them.

"Thanks Urahara, guess I should get going then." Without a backward glance Ichigo left the store owner standing alone as he made his way out of the park, coincidently in the direction towards his shop. Urahara stared up at the twinkling from the first stars as twilight faded into evening. Deciding now was just as good a time as any for an evening stroll, he turned to move further into the now empty park.

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

Nighttime had settle by the time Ichigo reached the Shota. Sliding the door open slowly he noticed the lack of life within the shop. Slipping his shoes off, Ichigo called for anyone available, but received only silence. Destination in mind he padded down the darkened hallway until he reached the room belonging to his intended target. A glow from beneath the door signaled its occupation. Stopping at the door, Ichigo sighed before raising his hand, pausing for a second, he rapped weakly upon the doorframe.

"Yoruichi?" A minute passed in silence. Raising his hand to knock again a feminine voice echoed from the other side

"Come in."

Moving the door aside, Ichigo saw the room bathed in a dim glow. Compared to before, the available light created a warmer atmosphere cast upon the soft tones covering the walls of her room. Following the light to its source, he found a set of twin lamps with filtered shades setting upon an oak vanity backed against the wall to the left of him. Staring at him through the reflection of the ornate oval mirror mounted against the back, sat Yoruichi. Finally noticing her Ichigo had to stifle a gasp trying to escape. Gone was the normal attire he had come to associate her with, in its place the Shion noble was donning a simple yet elegant royal purple kimono with navy trimming along the edges and the end of each sleeve. One glance revealed the material as silk of the highest quality. Cinched at the waist with a sash instead of the traditional obi, the young man stared as the tanned goddess before him continued to drag a brush through her dark hair as it laid loosely over the front of her shoulder.

Finishing with a few final strokes, Yoruichi set the brush aside before turning in full to meet the visitor at her door. She greeted him with a small half smile as the lights cast a partial reflection of her golden eyes. "Hello Ichigo," she breathed softly. Thoughts of what he planned to say abandoned Ichigo as he could only stare at the vision before him. He always saw Yoruichi as the mentor, comrade, and more recently friend she afforded him. Sitting before him now however was a woman plain and simple. Yet those words could hardly begin to describe the thoughts spinning wildly through his head. As he continued staring at the woman across from him, she portrayed every inch the princess her pedigree indicated.

Mentally chuckling at his muted shock, Yoruichi stood and seemingly glided across the room to stand before Ichigo. Reaching out she clasped his hands within hers and whispered to him.

"Breath."

Releasing a breath he was unaware of holding, Ichigo stared at their joined hands as a soft rosy hue surfaced on his cheeks. He stared with uncertainty into the relaxed and unguarded gaze of the woman before him. "Y-Yoruichi...I,"

"Let's talk Ichigo." giving his hands a small tug, Yoruichi released one while guiding him with the other towards the bed stationed a few feet away. Moving Ichigo to sit on the end she sat next to him, the pair sinking into the plush crimson comforter laid out beneath them Gathering his nerve Ichigo spoke first.

"I'm sorry." Seeing her remain patiently silent he continue, the words coming easier then beforehand. "I'm sorry for everything; what I said, the way I've been acting, just...everything."

"Tell me what happened Ichigo, why did you just rush off like that?" She had an inkling as to why, especially after her talk with Isshin, but she wanted to hear it from Ichigo himself.

"We slept together!" He stopped to compose himself following his outburst. "I woke up next to you like that and I panicked. I couldn't handle it and I blamed you when it was just as much my fault, maybe more." Pulling his hands free, Ichigo braced his elbows against his knees while cradling his head between his hands. "It wasn't supposed to be like this," he murmured. Yoruichi leaned back in surprise at the last words spoken. She thought Ichigo was upset at possibly being taken advantage of, but if what he just said meant what she thought it did.

"Ichigo." He didn't respond. "Ichigo, please look at me," Yoruichi asked, a small plea in her tone. Finally he raised his head to stare back at her expectantly. "What we did, was that your first time?" He remained silent, but the shifting of his eyes away from her was answer enough. "Ichigo I'm so sorry, I didn't know." Swallowing the small lump in her throat, she had to ask, "Do you regret what happen between us?" Ichigo turned to her, locking gazes.

"No," he responded instantly.

"Then what is it?" If they both wanted it, and he didn't regret the act then why...

"I wanted it to be special, not some semi-conscious fling." Yoruichi's mind was whirling. _'He did want me, he wanted something special, why wouldn't he think it was...'_ Suddenly it all snapped into place; the embarrassment, the anger, the self-loathing. Realizing the root of the problem she smiled. Yoruichi cupped the side of his face with her hand.

"Ichigo, it was special." She could see the question in his eyes. "Regardless of how it happened, it was special because it was with you, and I regret no part of it." Ichigo stared in wonder before his gaze began to fall in resignation.

"I still wish it could have been different." He felt the shift in weight moments before he found his lap filled by his tanned goddess as she straddled his lap. Ichigo stared upwards into her eyes as she now had a couple inches over him from their new positions. Holding his head gently between her hands Yoruichi leaned down to brush his lips to hers in a feather light kiss before leaning back. Staring at her, he barely managed to respond. "Yoruichi?" She silenced him with a finger to his lips.

"If you had it to do all over again, would you?" Concealing her amusement at the comical widening of his eyes, she watched the previously fading blush from Ichigo's cheeks return in force to flood his entire face. "You know the best way to forget a memory is to replace it with an even better one." She paused to let what she said sink in before finishing. "What do you say Ichigo, want to make a memory?" Hearing the offer for what it was, Ichigo tilted his head down just far enough for his eyes to be shielded by orange bangs.

"Yes," he spoke in the faintest of whispers. Yoruichi leaned in, grasping his chin softly with one hand she tilted his head up to gaze down at him, mere inches separating them now.

"What was that Ichigo?" He stared back, soft mahogany melting under glimmering gold. Swallowing thickly, he gathered his courage before repeating himself.

"Yes." Responding without words, Yoruichi erased the remaining distance before delicately pressing her lips to Ichigo's.

****WARNING** LEMON STARTS HERE**

Relishing the feeling of her lips upon his Ichigo reached up, hesitantly bringing his hands to rest upon her hips. After a moment he slid them further north, gliding smoothly over her kimono till he reached her ribs. Sliding them backwards he came to rest upon her back. Moving slowly he began massaging the base and arch of her spine, he was rewarded with a moan of appreciation. Startled he quickly moved them back to their original place upon her hips. Breaking the kiss they shared, Yoruichi pulled back just enough so that their foreheads touched. "What's wrong?" Ichigo looked at her.

"I just...then you, I thought..." He was silenced with another quick kiss from the dark angel above him.

"Trust me Ichigo, that was a good thing." Reaching down, she pulled his arms forward to enclose around her back, molding herself fully against him in the process. Ichigo groaned at the feel of such heavenly curves pressed against him. She slid an arm over his shoulder to trail down his back, using the other to thread the soft spikes of head. "Don't think, just relax, and trust your instincts." Ichigo stared back, inwardly frustrated at his inability to do what he wanted. _'What's wrong with me, what's holding me back. I just want to...'_

"Let go, just let it out Ichigo." Her words were like dynamite, blowing away every restraint he still held in reserve. Everything accumulating to this point was too much for the young man. He had a goddess made flesh in his arms, asking him to make love to her, and he was letting fear hold him back? Staring down at him, he saw the compassion and lust burning brightly through her, willing him forward. _'No, never again.'_

Taking the lead, Ichigo tightened an arm around her while bringing the other up behind her head, pulling her down to initiate his own kiss. Elated at his decision to take the lead, Yoruichi decided to try deepening the kiss. Feeling her respond positively he carefully extended his tongue to probe her lips, seeking entrance which she eagerly provided. Taking turns exploring one another's oral caverns, minutes passed in bliss before both lovers were forced to part. Gasping from the withholding of precious air, both partners panted against one another. Yoruichi stared at Ichigo in a seemingly predatory fashion as she smiled.

"Lets get you more comfortable." Reaching down, Yoruichi released the fastening of Ichigo's belt before working them loose. Seeing what she was trying to do Ichigo leaned back, raising his hips enough for her to work them down before scooting backwards. Much like a magician with a tablecloth, one fell swoop had the wily she-cat relieving him of both pants and boxers together. Smiling toothily at the private treasure laid out before her, Yoruichi tossed his bottoms aside. Going for broke the young reaper unbuttoned his shirt, much to her appreciation before kicking his socks off, fully baring himself to her in both body and soul. Moving to join him, she pause in confusion as he held up a hand to stall her. Sporting one of her own catty grins Ichigo called out to her.

"I showed you mine, only fair you return the favor." Shocked for a moment at such a cheeky remark from her student turned lover, Yoruichi recovered swiftly before grinning mischievously. Giving him what he wanted, she began moving lightly to and fro, swaying to the rhythm of a song unheard to all but them. Reaching for the sash preserving her modesty, Yoruichi began to pull the knot apart with agonizingly slow precision. Completing her task she slowly parted the folds of her kimono till a small shrug of her shoulders left the garment pooling upon the ground at her feet, melting away to reveal chocolate toned perfection.

Ichigo's previous smile gave way to shock at the beauty bared before him. It wasn't the first time he had seen her naked, but every other time he had ether protested the act or had been too distracted to appreciated what was now being offered to him. He watched her slinking forward, crawling towards him son hands and knees. Every movement bringing them closer together. Ichigo shivered as tingling little bolts of static passed through him while she sensually dragged herself across his body, finally resting upon him as their eyes found each other once more.

Foregoing any further foreplay for the time being, Yoruichi smiled reassuringly at the young man beneath her. Reaching down between them she sighed at the pleasurable gasp he emitted as she grasped him. Raising her hips to guide him, Yoruichi stared down at the look of anticipation and controlled nervousness in Ichigo's eyes. Trying to convey what she hoped was comfort, Yoruichi leaned down to kiss him, massaging his lips with hers. Settling into her ministrations, Ichigo raised a hand to brush her cheek before reaching through the waterfall of violet tresses surrounding them to palm the back of her head, rubbing her scalp gently. Feeling him relax below her, Yoruichi let herself fall, and two became one. Twin moans of lustful pleasure were swallowed up as the pair held tight, refusing to relinquish the other for the simple sake of breathing.

Finally parting, Yoruichi laid her head upon Ichigo's shoulder, allowing him to adjust within her. Ichigo likewise was trying to calm his own breathing at the sensation of having the one he desired completely surrounding him in every way possible. When she was ready, Yoruichi raised up to straddle her new lover. Bracing her hands against his chest for support she began to slowly rock herself back and forth atop him, moaning at the building friction between them, truly it had been too long.

Ichigo was on cloud nine. The feeling of being inside this vision of loveliness was unlike anything he could ever hope to imagine. Holding firmly to her hips, Ichigo tried to match the tempo she set, readjusting every time Yoruichi increased her speed. He stared at her, writhing above him. The dim light surrounding them reflecting off the thin sheen of perspiration covering her lithe form, casting her in an almost angelic light. Watching the wall of glittering indigo ripple behind her, the rise and fall of her body as it drew in and expelled deep gasps of air, and the tantalizing gaze of twin spheres of molting gold bearing down upon him, raised an urge within him. An almost primal need to possess, to conquer. A need he intended to sate.

Loosing herself to the heat of moment, Yoruichi was unprepared for Ichigo to suddenly sit up with a growl, grab her, and proceed to flip them, reversing their positions. Startled by the sudden change, she instinctively wrapped herself around the now dominant partner, and cried out as they landed back onto the bed, a sharp jolt of pleasure shooting through her as a result. Staring up at her partner, the flash goddess found herself speechless at the raw lust and hunger burning in his eyes, yearning for her. Yoruichi could feel her heart begin to race at the need he relayed to her in a single look, a look she mirrored through her own.

"Ichigo..." she gasped.

Hearing her speak his name Ichigo leaned down, ravishing her lips with his own while continuing their previous coupling. The two lovers continued, their pace quickening, their passion mounting. Faster and faster the dance continued towards its end. Feeling completion nearing, their movements grew more frantic. Standing at the very edge, Ichigo broke the kiss before lunging backwards to a kneeling stance, pulling Yoruichi against him. Falling off the edge he threw his head back roaring his release.

"Yoruichi!"

Already on the brink, hearing him scream her name aloud was enough to send her tumbling after. Grabbing his shoulders hard enough to nearly break skin, she leaned back and howled her own release to the heavens.

"Ichigo!"

For a moment both lovers were frozen in time, clinging to one another breathlessly in sweet, sweet relief. Eventually exhaustion forced them both to come back down. Holding out an arm to guide them gently to bed below, Ichigo gently laid Yoruichi down first before coming to rest beside her. Absently reaching for the comforter kicked aside in the scuffle, he managed to grab a hold before pulling it up to cover the two of them. Turning towards him, Yoruichi draped an arm across his chest before snuggling further into Ichigo's side, breathing a sigh of contentment as Ichigo slid his own arm under and around her back, pulling the tired woman closer to his side.

****WARNING** LEMON ENDS HERE**

Basking in the afterglow of their passionate joining. Ichigo held Yoruichi close as he reflected upon the past few weeks, how a simple mistake set all this in motion, and how an even bigger mistake almost kept him from the greatest experience in his life up to this point. Her words from earlier came floating back and he sniggered. "Definitely a memory worth making." A giggle made Ichigo look down at the sight of his goddess smiling tiredly up at him. He raised an eyebrow. "What?" Yoruichi raised up to kiss him tenderly.

"Oh Ichigo," she laughed quietly. Laying her head against his chest she sighed. "There are so many memories left to make, I hope you're up for it." Smiling, Ichigo kissed the top of her head before resting his chin upon it.

"I'll make as many as you want, as long as you're in all of them." Yoruichi was thankful for her position as it hid the budding redness in her cheeks, then smiled as well from the warmth blossoming in her heart from his words. A single tear pooled in the corner of her eye.

"Goodnight Yoruichi."

"Goodnight Ichigo."

The two lovers fell asleep holding each other close, nether proclaiming their love for the other in words, though that would eventually come as well. For now, actions ruled the day, conveying between two hearts all that needed to be said. With twin smiles adorning their faces, Ichigo and Yoruichi slipped away, to dream peacefully of the future, and whatever it may hold for two souls who finally managed to find one another.

_**Fin.**_

**Authors Notes**: Well it's been awhile since my last story post I'll admit, longer then I would like. Sadly between life in general and my own desire to produce a quality product, I've been unable to post something unless it's written in a manner I feel is adequate. Unfortunately this has led to a series of ideas that have been plotted out but left un-typed due to my own fear of poor style and grammar. I'm working to get over this but it's a slow process, anyways enough of the doom n' gloom.

Supposedly has been trying to ban lemons of any sort from their site. Now since that notice I've seen plenty of new ones being posted regularly. I don't know if this means the site hasn't gotten to them yet, or if they've retracted their ban of lemons on the site. If anyone knows please inform me, I'd appreciate it.

Speaking of lemons, in addition to being my first complete work in years, this is also my first lemon. I apologize if the quality isn't what most, or even some of my readers are used to. Besides never writing one before, it's harder to write a scenario without any personal experience to draw from; for those of you that don't know what I'm talking about, you shouldn't be reading this story to begin with. It's also my hope that by refraining from using some of the more vulgar or graphic descriptions and/or scenarios, and representing the act itself in a tasteful manner, that I may avoid any possible violations. If in the event the site does feel this story is not appropriate as is, I will take steps to edit it accordingly while reposting the unedited version elsewhere.

If Ichigo and Yoruichi's behavior seemed out of character in this story, it's because I tried to portray it as a real possibility. They never touch on actual relationships of this nature in the anime, so who's to say it couldn't happen this way. Regardless, one of the perks of writing a story is the author's ability to write it the way he or she wants, if people don't like it fine, but regardless, in the end it's the author's decision.

In closing, I'd like to say that I hope you've all enjoyed my latest work of fiction. As always; reviews are appreciated, constructive criticism is noted and taken into consideration, and flames of all shapes and sizes will be used to heat my fireplace. If you've read this far I thank you for your time and patience. Since this will be my last post this year, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.

_**S. S. Shadow**_


End file.
